


Sometimes

by Jiffers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiffers/pseuds/Jiffers
Summary: A brief vignette of my take on Solas' evolving mindset.





	

He watched her sometimes. At first, he logged her movements around the camp with exasperation and a furrowed brow. Her refusal to see her clan was lacking coupled with her morning offerings to Andruil frustrated him. She argued with his correct viewpoint almost constantly - back straight and a spark of battle in her eyes. "My people are trying, Hahren," she'd fire at him. "Give us that." More often or not, he'd turn his back and retreat in anger to his place by the apothecary, muttering about the ignorance of the Dalish. 

He watched her sometimes as they traveled the Hinterlands. His usually stoic expression giving way to puzzlement as the small company picked their way across the rugged landscape. She went out of her way to be helpful, organizing the refugees and quietly providing aid where it was needed the most. Her leadership and mediating skills were effortless with an assurance beyond her years. She moved comfortably around their companions - beguiling the dwarf and even making the taciturn Seeker laugh on occasion. "I believe there are Elvhen artifacts near here that will help stabilize the Veil," he offered one night. "Then we'll find them for you, Lethallen," she replied with a small smile. "We need the advantage." He would turn and retreat to his tent, pondering her casual ease and acceptance.

He watched her sometimes as she lay recovering on a cot after the destruction of Haven. His expression was set and stern even as his heart tinged with concern. She had stood bravely in the face of a Magister. One lone figure defiant yet trembling as she sent her friends back to the safety of the Chantry. Her actions alone had saved the lives of many and he marveled at her force of will that didn't waver even at the risk of her own life. "You are safe, Lethallen?" were her first words as she emerged cold and pale from the shadowed snow. He caught her as she stumbled and she raised a frozen hand to his cheek. "We escaped?" "Yes, Dah'len," he answered as he relinquished her small form to the healers. Following closely behind, he stood at the edge of the tent wondering at the budding tug at his soul. 

He watched her sometimes in the beauty of Dirthavaren. Her face was alight with wonder as they followed in the footsteps of elven generations. She caught his staring and blushed as she lowered her own gaze. His eyes traced the delicate curve of her ear as she spoke with Keeper Hawen and he found himself smiling as she bantered with Dorian as they laid siege to the Eastern Ramparts. Her daggers flashed with grace as the last undead fell and she tossed him a blazing smile. He heard Varric snort and remark about someone needing a room, but he found he didn't care. "Come, Da'mi," she said grabbing his arm, "Let's go save your friend." Later, he felt the comfort of her hand on his shoulder as he kneeled by the summoning stones. He turned into her embrace and shared the burden of grief for the first time in his life. 

He watched her sometimes in the majesty of Skyhold. Her delight in the magic that seeped from the ancient foundations was infectious and he often found himself reliving feelings he hadn't experience in a long time. He found her secret garden that she had carved in a quiet corner of the courtyard. She had painstakingly carved the figures of Dalish gods into a small alter in the center. He outlined them with a finger, recognizing the likenesses of Mythal, Sylaise and June before tracing across one that made him pause. He leaned close to inspect it then pulled back in shock at the one tucked to the side. "Ma serannas, " he breathed softly. "Ir mirthadra." She found him there and stood shyly at the entrance. "It's not much..." she trailed off while biting her lip. "It's perfect," he stopped her with a gentle finger to the lips. "You honor them all?" She kissed his finger then stepped around him to face the alter. "I do," she said simply. "They are all parts of me, of us. Each plays their part and it's not my place to judge them." He gathered her into his arms and held her as the moon rose to dance across the garden.

He watched her sometimes across the bed chamber atop the highest tower. The light played through the stained glass windows and fell upon the bed as she lay cradled in his arms. Her soft blonde hair tickled his nose as he inhaled the scent that was simply her. He knew that tomorrow, they would start the march to confront Corypheus but this afternoon was only for the two of them. She sighed contentedly, "ne'emma lath." He held her closer and whispered back, "vhenan'ara." The setting sun highlighted patterns of color across her fair skin as she fell into a light doze. He lay there, marveling at the ethereal beauty and the strength of the emotions she stirred in him. In all his long years he had not thought to find someone that filled him so completely. He traced the Vallaslin under her eyes, noting that it no longer represented ignorance to him, but instead the pride of a people fighting for their past. She turned her nose into his neck and he could feel her smile against his skin. "Stop thinking so much, da'vhenan. Tonight is for us." He turned and moved over her as the last light slipped from the room.

He watched her sometimes from the Fade. Her strength of will never faltered as she continued the fight to unite Thedas. Even the loss of her hand barely slowed her down. He caught her in moments of sadness as she sat on her balcony. Her face wet with tears as she cradled the swell of her stomach. She sang to their child and told tales of him and their exploits - embellishing each story with such love that only his strengths were represented. He watched as she pushed their son into the world with Cassandra at her side and Varric passed out in the corner. He watched as she brought the infant to the garden and knelt down before the alter. "Solas," she whispered in a tremulous voice. "I miss you, my heart." She closed her eyes and raised her head towards the sun. "I won't give up on you. On us... We overcame too much to be separated by this." A wave of her hand indicated the carving of Fen'Harel. "Until we are reunited, I will hold you in my heart." She gently kissed the baby on the head and adjusted him in the cradle of her ruined arm. "His name is Somniar, Solas. May you find him in Fade when you are ready." Gracefully rising to her feet, she picked her way from the garden. He turned his back on the empty garden and let the Fade slip away while tears ran unchecked down his face. 

He watched her always...


End file.
